


Magic Revealed

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This World Inverted universe.</p><p>They had been dating for only a couple of months when the accident happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Magnus(/Alec) (AU!verse) - magic reveal. Something happens (maybe Alec gets hurt and would die if he didn't heal him?) and Magnus has to use his newly awakend magic. How do the others react? How does Magnus cope with his secret revealed?

They had been dating for only a couple of months when the accident happened. There had been a mugging and Alec had been stabbed. Magnus had panicked and used his magic to heal him. He didn't think, he just acted. He couldn't lose Alec, not yet. 

Afterwards, when Alec was healed, the human had run a hand over where the wound had been. The only evidence that he had been injured was his torn and blood stained shirt. He then looked up at Magnus in shock and Magnus couldn't breathe. He had always been so careful, even when his magic was dormant; even going as far as faking his death or going into hiding so nobody suspected he was not human. And now he had revealed himself in front of this beautiful man that he had been slowly falling in love with.

In a panic, he jumped away from Alec and just ran. He ignored Alec calling out for him and just kept running. 

That was almost three months ago. Magnus was now hiding away at Ragnor’s, one of his oldest friends. 

“Your phone is going off again,” Ragnor said, flipping a page in his book before going back to petting Chairman who was curled up on his lap. “Is it the boy again?”

“I just revealed my magic, why would he want to talk to me? He probably thinks that I’m a freak.” Magnus let out a sigh. “I had always been so careful, Ragnor. How could I have done something so stupid? Things were much easier when my magic was still dormant.”

“You fell in love, Magnus,” Rangor said, closing his book and looking at his friend. “One would do anything to save the person they love. Pick up the phone, Magnus. I’m sure his reaction isn’t what you think it is.”

“How can it not be?”

Rangor stood up and grabbed Magnus’ phone off the coffee table and handed it over to him. “Talk to him. I don’t think he would keep calling you if he thought you were a freak.”

Magnus just stared down the phone in front of him and the wallpaper of Alec on his lock screen. He still remembered the day he took that picture. They had been walking through the park and the sun was shining brightly and Magnus couldn’t help but think of just how beautiful Alec looked at that moment. He let the screen go black and shook his head. “Even if he does understand, he’s human,” Magnus said. “And I told myself I would never be with anyone mortal again. Even if they accepted it, what about the people around them? Their family? I make a point to go into hiding before anyone realizes that I’m not aging. I shouldn’t have started a relationship with him in the first place.”

Ragnor sat down beside him and placed a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “Remember when I told you that one of these days someone was going to come along and tear down those walls you built around your heart?” Magnus looked up at his friend and Ragnor continued. “I think you found him, and I beg of you to fight to keep him. You shouldn’t live the rest of your life unhappy, and he made you so happy.”

“I can’t grow old and die with him, so what’s the point?” Magnus asked, getting up and walking over to the window, his back to his friend. He heard a sigh and some shuffling before Ragnor was beside him once more, holding open a book. Magnus looked over, it was old and tattered and written in a dead language. “What is this?”

“You tell me.”

Magnus accepted the book, running his finger down the page as he read through the spell. “Ragnor, this-how?”

“If you choose to use this, I wish you a happy mortal life,” Ragnor said. “Now, are you going to talk to that boy or not?”

Magnus closed the book and took out his phone, looking up the next flight to New York. “Thank you, Ragnor.”

Ragnor gave him a smile. “Don’t wait so long to see me next time, my friend. Perhaps you can bring the boy around so I may meet him.”

“Perhaps.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mail was piled up when Magnus finally returned home a few days later and the voicemail meant for clients was filled up. He hit play, but it was just background noise as he set the book from Ragnor down on the table and flipped through it. He stopped suddenly when Alec’s voice hit his ears.

“Magnus, you’re not answering your cell, so I thought I’d try to this line,” There was a pause and he could hear the recording of Alec sigh. “It’s been about a month now since you left and-and I don’t know if you’ll even listen to this but I-I miss you, Magnus. I don’t know what happened that day, but I do know you saved me, and I just wish you would pick your phone so we could talk. Please Magnus, I’m begging you to pick up your phone. I’m not mad at you. Please.”

There was a beep and Magnus let out a shaky breathe as it switched to another message. He got up and hit delete, no longer interested in listening anymore. He knew he needed to let Alec know he was back in town, and he knew that they needed to talk, but he was scared. 

Magnus turned away from the phone and turned the lights off, walking to his room. Deciding to ignore the problem for another day.

A week passed and Magnus still hadn’t contacted Alec. He went through his normal routines and entertained customers, the book Ragnor had given him put on the shelf. He was just cleaning up after a reading when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock and frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone else for another hour.

Not one to turn a client away, he went to the door and opened it, freezing when he saw Alec on the other side. He stood there, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of what to say. It was Alec that broke the silence a few moments later. 

“Your commercial started circulating again,” Alec said. “I was hoping that meant you were back.”

“I-I needed time.”

They stood there for another long and awkward moment before Alec said, “May I come in?” Magnus stepped aside to let him in before turning away to finish cleaning up some things so Alec could sit down.

“I’m sorry that it’s such a mess,” Magnus said, papers and books off the couch. “I’ve only been back a week and I’ve been busy and-“ Alec’s hand was on his arm and he was suddenly spun around and pulled into a kiss. Magnus felt himself immediately melt into the kiss, losing himself in it for a few seconds before he put his hands on Alec’s chest and gently pushed him away, bowing his head. “Alec-“

“I missed you, Magnus.”

Magnus dared to look up into Alec’s eyes. There was no sign of hatred or disgust as Magnus had kept fearing to see, but the same look of affection he had had since they began dating, along with a bit of sadness. “You-you don’t think I’m a freak?”

“And why would I think that?” Alec asked, gently brushing his knuckles against Magnus’ cheek, smiling down at him. “I had my suspicions about you. There are old books in the institute that talk about shadowhunters and warlocks and a war with demons. I’ve always thought they were myth, but from the day we met, I knew there was something magical about you.”

“It’s why I was so hesitant to start a relationship with you, Alec,” Magnus said. “I was terrified of what you would think of me. Then that night happened and I-I-“ He let out a shaky breath and turned away. “I’m sorry I fled.”

“It’s okay,” Alec whispered, fingers gently turning Magnus’ face back towards him. “I understand.”

“You’re really okay with this? With me?”

“Do you really think I’d be here right now if I wasn’t?” Alec asked. “I love you, Magnus, and I want to be with you, if you will have me.”

Magnus thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It was the first time either of them had said those three words. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him. “I love you too, Alexander.”

Alec smiled, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “I want to know more about this, I’m afraid the books didn’t go into too much detail about warlocks and I want to know the real you.”

Magnus nodded. “I can teach you.”


End file.
